Stopwatches And Something Bigger Than Love
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Janto Fic ! Jack asks Ianto To Marry him with a Ring and New Stopwatch :P Janto Fluff R@R please ! Chapter 6 - Jack and Ianto think about adoption .. Beta Verson Up Now!
1. Chapter 1

Stopwatches and Something Bigger Than Love

By gwento-addict

**A/N: Hello world!! My super Duper Janto Fic Is Starting Woo High 5!! Sorry Hyper!!! Let's Get Started, this fic is Dedicated to the Brilliant and Most Wonderful, Janto-Addict, Janto-Rulz, Captain-Jack95 , Oh yer Btw Janto-addict's Birthday is 6****th**** November :P and Captain-Jack95 's Birthday is 8****th**** November !!Happy Birthday Dudes!! (Why I said dudes I don't know lol) **

Romantic, The only word that could describe the setting of our Brilliant show

**Wait guys this isn't Romeo and Juliet here!! Its torchwood!! Let's start again!**

The Hub, had been set out especially for Ianto and Jacks Date tonight, Jack had ordered Ianto to keep away, which Ianto found most obscure. "This has to be perfect Gwen; you know how I want it". Gwen sulked like a child when she didn't get what she wanted, "I know Jack, but as I said, women know when something is perfect, and I think you should have bought candles", Jack looked unimpressed when Gwen came out with the remark 'you should have bought candles'. He Turned his back to hide the anger while, spreading rose petals. Jack looked at his Watch, 7:30, Ianto would be back at 8, and he hadn't started on the Lasagne he was supposed to be cooking.

"Oh, look at the time!" Jack said as he looked away from his watch. Gwen looked up in an unhappy mood "What now then harkness, you didn't order the little cupids to dance round you" comedy ensued. "No, I haven't started cooking yet" Jack was looking worried as Gwen gave him relief "You start cooking and I'll get everything ready", Jack rushed into the kitchen to get everything ready when Gwen rang Ianto.

"Hya Ianto, how are you?"  
"Fine, bit tired but I can't wait to come home to my beautiful boyfriend"  
Gwen's eyes grew with shock when Ianto said them words, she thought 'beautiful boyfriend, well that's new'.  
"Anyway Ianto where are you"  
"Just Coming up Lloyd George Avenue"  
"Great, see you tomorrow"  
"Bye!" they both said in unison.

Gwen rushed into the kitchen to alert Jack of Ianto's arrival, "Jack, Ianto's here!"

Jack rushed out of the kitchen and looked at Gwen in a way that signalled her to say "Im going now!" Gwen rushed out of the door as Jack took a deep breath, got two neatly wrapped boxes out of his desk draw, this would be the most important night of his life, so far.

Ianto walked through the door as he saw the Hub, It looked like a paradise, rose petals and a table for two in the middle, Ianto was relieved there was no candle's, he didn't really like the smell of them. Ianto sat down at the table as Jack leaned on the frame of the door "Hello Lover" Jack announced in a sexy tone. "Erm Oh Jack!" Ianto answered. Jack went over to Ianto; his hand went through Ianto's wet hair as they passionately kissed.

"I have something to give you" Jack said nervously as he gave Ianto the Box.

Ianto opened it and in it sat a bright gold stopwatch. Ianto looked at Jack with sympathetic eyes as he said "This is Beautiful, you got it engraved as well" Ianto looked at the inscription which said, 'Rwy'n dy garu di â phob fy nghalon, am byth'.  
"You like it?" Jack asked, Ianto replied immediately with "A lot, thank you cariad"  
"Dinner is ready so if you want to sit down", Jack and Ianto sat down for dinner when Jack asked "Will you marry me!?", Ianto looked stunned as jack sat there looking embarased. "Oh god Yes, yes I will!!" Jack opened the box, took Ianto's hand and placed the ring on his finger. As they both stood up and passionately kissed.  
"You didn't need to, do all this you know, would have been happy with a cup of coffee and a proposal" They both laughed as Jack answered "But Ianto, I love you and ill do anything for you and you love coffee so it wouldn't be different, I love you forever". "Jack?" Ianto said "yes Ianto?" Jack asked, "You're so nervous that your sentences don't really make sense". Jack laughed at Ianto; he always liked to correct people's mistakes.

They both looked at each other as they said in unison "Hothouse?"

**Hope you like, the welsh translations might be wrong, if they are Plz forgive me… ahh im scared now run away!!!! Ahhhhh lol. Ill Tell you why im exited, cos I just got my tickets to see Cinderella, which has the one and only Gareth David Lloyd in it woo!!! Ahhhhh OVERLOAD EXITEMENT SOMEBODY SMACK ME!! **


	2. Champagne and Revelations

Stopwatches and Something Bigger Than Love Part 2

Champagne and Revelations

Gwen came through the cog door as she heard champagne Bottle opening."Hya Gwen" Jack said, "Morning Gwen, do you want some champagne?"  
Jack and Ianto looked up and saw that she wasn't alone, Rhys was with her to."Hya Rhys" Ianto said. "Gwen so you don't want champagne?"  
"No Jack, I can't have champagne!" Gwen snapped. "Rhys do you want some?" Ianto asked, "Yes Please, Mate" Rhys said.  
"What's wrong Gwen?" Jack asked sympathetically, she kept silent as she looked at Rhys, obviously waiting for a reply, "tell him" Rhys urged, "erm I don't know how to say this but.. Erm Im pregnant" Jacks face dropped and went white as a sheet as Ianto made the first Move. "Congratulations" Ianto said "Yer Congratulations Gwen" Jack Hugged Gwen uncomfortably as he walked out of the hub.  
"Well He didn't take that well" Rhys Joked, "He's not getting away that easy" Gwen walked out.

Jack was sitting on the stairs of the Oval Basin when Gwen sat next to him,"I didn't mean to upset you Jack" Gwen said. "Im sorry Gwen it's just I don't want to loose you or Ianto" Jack cried. "Jack you will never loose me and you will never ever loose Ianto, Jack you need to get this out of your head" Gwen held Jacks hand as tears fell down his face. "Tosh and Owen, they were accidents; they were not your fault!" Gwen said sympathetically. "And I won't loose you?" Jack asked Gwen still in tears."Jack, you will never be alone because you have me, Ianto, Rhys and your godchild".

Jack and Gwen came into the hub where Rhys and Ianto were laughing about something random. "Hya Love" Rhys said as his wife came up the stairs. Gwen hugged and kissed her husband and Jack and Ianto kissed each other passionately."Hey you guys, keep that kind of kissing for the bedroom please" Gwen scalded."Im feeling good today, do you want to go out for lunch?" Jack asked

In unison they said "sure!"

**A/N: I Know this is Short but Its late ish well, its school again tomorrow, grr I hate school! But this is the second chapter!! **


	3. Drunk!

Stopwatches and Something Bigger Than Love Part 3

Halloween Party

"Jack do we really have to have a Halloween Party" Ianto Wined, "Yes Ianto, Ive told Gwen and Rhys to come around 8 ish". "So were going as each other?" Ianto asked.  
"Yes, because were sexy!" Jack flirted.

8:00PM

"Hya Jack!" Gwen said as she came up the stairs with Rhys.  
"So what have you come as Gwen, Ive gotta say im getting Kind of hot over here" Jack teased. "I am Silk Spectre from Watchmen and Rhys is Rorschach out Of Watchman" Gwen Described as Ianto looked particularly uncomfortable "You Look Nice Gwen, more than nice" Ianto said stuttering as he talked. "I look Like as Slut Don't I?" Silence filled the room as she made her Remark.

Jack and Rhys sat in the corner as Rhys asked Jack "I want you to get Ianto Drunk tonight, and ill pay you 50 quid" Jack looked at Rhys in a cunning way "We have a deal my friend, what about Gwen last year, she was wasted"

_1 year ago …_

"_I love you Jack, Bring on the Vodka" Gwen shouted at the top of her voice. _"_Gwen you've had two big bottles already, you should stop" Jack warned __Gwen sulked as she tripped down the stairs. "Why is the stairs moving?"  
__Gwen fell over as she started to cry. Rhys came and picked her up as she jumped on him and passionately kissed him. "I want you right here right now Rhys Williams". _"_Come and sit down over hear love" Jack sat down next to Gwen as she was Sick all over his Greatcoat. "Ianto get Gwen a bucket before she hurls on me again". But Before Ianto could move Gwen was sick on the floor and it spread everywhere_"_Eww, god that stinks, better get a mop" Ianto said as he walked to the little cupboard near his desk. _

"Well I don't think she will be doing that for a while" Rhys said when Jack replied "Yer mate, I cant believe you guys are having a baby it seems to grown up".  
"Tell me about it mate" Rhys replied.

3 Hours Later …

Ianto had drunk six Budweiser's and 2 Vodkas before he got into the bath. As he shouted "JACK! GET IN HERE YOU SEXY MAN" Ianto was defiantly drunk.

Jack went over to Rhys with a 50 pound note "I believe this is yours" as Rhys grabbed the Note "Cheers mate". Ianto had now struggled out of the bath and was making endless amounts of coffee. "Coffee for all, coffee is grand I could just drink this beautiful coffee all day" Ianto sang. "Ianto Just stop it" Jack demanded. Ianto started to cry, "Jack harkness, I hate that guy, I can love somebody else you know, and If I see his face I will punch him" Ianto was looking at Jack unaware of what he just said.

**Oh IANTO DRUNK , this came from a some friends of mine who were very drunk on satuday lol dedicated to Janto- Addict, No-Panties and Janto-Rulz cos they reviewed !! **


	4. Ianto!

Stopwatches and Something Bigger than Love Part 4.

April 2010

Jack and Ianto walked through the cog door as Gwen got up to meet then, Jack looked like he had been scratched to hell and back and Ianto looked bruised. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" Gwen asked, "About hundred weevils came charging, more than we could handle, I died twice trying to fight em off" Jack said as Ianto looked white and faint. "Ianto what's wrong?" Jack asked as he looked at Ianto's side, it was covered in blood. Jack looked up at Ianto as he fell, Jack holding Ianto cushioning his fall.

Next thing they knew they were rushing into Cardiff A&E with a team of paramedics and doctors at hand. "Sir Please stand back" a doctor shouted at Jack. "I want to see him" Jack demanded. "Im sorry Sir please, stay calm", "C'mon Jack lets come and sit down over here" Gwen said in hushed tones as she guided Jack to a seat.

"Were going to have to Take him into surgery, He has internal bleeding, which could turn fatal" The Nurse Said "But He'll be alright wont he?" Jack asked, "We can't be certain Mr Harkness".

Jack sat down next to Gwen and held her hand as Ianto got took into surgery.

"I don't want to loose him Gwen, I told you this would happen" Jack wept.

"Its not your fault, its mine I should have been there" Gwen replied, "No Gwen don't blame yourself, your doing something wonderful and I definitely could have not carried on the way you have". "What you're saying you would stay at home Jack". "Probably it would stop Ianto fussing over me anyway" they both giggled "I love him so much, and I don't even know if he will make it to July 9th" Jack said in a depressing tone, "You picked a date then?", "Yer, sorry I didn't tell you, my head has been spinning lately".

"It's ok Jack, ouch", "what?" Jack asked "Nothing really Jack" Gwen pleaded for Jack to stop intruding. "He's kicking isn't he?" Jack asked, "Yes, for the first time as well" Gwen was ecstatic as the surgeon came out of the double doors, Jack fell asleep.

Jack kept replaying the Moment in his head "sorry Ianto sadly died!"

Jack woke up in a Fright as he nearly knocked Gwen in the face.

"Ianto, Dead! No" Jack screamed as Gwen shushed him "Ianto isn't dead, he's out of surgery, it was successful, he's fine", "Really?" he asked her. "Yes Jack you can go and see him if you want".

Jack sat down next to Ianto's still body as he held his hand kissing it intently.

"I love you, I can't be without you, please Ianto open your eyes" Jack kissed him on the lips as Ianto's eyes opened.

"Jack?" Ianto opened his eyes, he looked unwell

"Im here, its ok, im never going to leave you" Jack was now swallowing his words as the tears came. Ianto lifted his hand and wiped the tears away.

"Please don't cry for me" Ianto said as he fell back to sleep, the bleeping got slower and slower, could this be it?

**Ooh Cliff hanger??? Will Ianto survive the Night? Do You think I would put you through the Heartbreak of which we do not speak!! IT DIDDNT HAPPEN NO I REFUSE, WTF IS COE?? IANTO ISNT DEAD THAT WAS SOMEBODY ELSE!! Sorry Janto moment :P:P but I refuse to believe that day 4 ever existed!!**


	5. I Do

Stopwatches and Something Bigger than Love Part 5

The Next Morning…

"Mr Harkness, we have news" The Nurse. Jack got up looking unsettled; he was told to expect the worst. "Is he going to be ok", "He's doing fine, he has a ventilator, but that is just because, he had trouble breathing last night"

"Gwen you should go home, Rhys will be worried and you need to sleep" Jack advised. "Im not tired its ok im not a fragile object Jack" Gwen explained.

"Gwen this is an order, go Home now!" Gwen gave in and went home "You call me if anything happens" Gwen asked.

"How's Ianto?" Rhys asked as Gwen walked in the door. "He's going to be okay, and you unpacked".

"Yes I did, but how are you, you look like you haven't slept in hours" Rhys said,

"I haven't" Gwen replied, "Gwen this isn't good you should rest" Rhys advised.

"I can't sleep Rhys, Ianto might be on his deathbed and I wasn't there because I was asleep!" Gwen Insisted.

**9****th**** July 2010**

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the Civil Partnership of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones".

"Jack, you have showed me things I never thought I would see, loved people I wouldn't have loved and Ive gained an extra family with you, and I Ianto Jones want to spend forever in your arms, I love you" Ianto said with a tear.

"Ianto, I love you, I will always love you and I'll remember the time when I saw that sexy body for the first time, and everybody here today will think the same to! So I stand here today, I promise I'll never forget you, I'll promise that you will be the one and only True love for me Forever!"

Jack Smirked as They Kissed

Jack and Ianto Made there way to the dance floor as they danced to there wedding song which was, I Just Cant Stop Loving You, by Michael Jackson. Gwen shed a tear as the couple danced in perfect motion.

-------------------------------Later That Night!!!-------------------------------------

As the night went on there was a lot of dancing, drinking and laughing as the whole group sat down at the table looking exhausted Gwen fell asleep on Rhys shoulder.

"Wow somebody's tired" Jack Teased as Ianto looked at him with romantic eyes.

"Jack it's time we got going, we have that flight in 2 hours!" Ianto reminded.

"I think me and sleeping beauty are going to head to out hotel" Rhys said as he picked Gwen up.

* * *

_A gunshot, an explosion, an invasion, so unwinnable, Rhys dead body on the floor in front of her, and Jack cradling a dead Ianto, was the world coming to a end?_

Gwen woke up from her nightmare as Rhys got into bed, her eyes were red and she had started to cry. Rhys consoled Gwen as she told him her nightmare. As she knelt on the bed she started to kiss Rhys intently, then very passionately as they cuddled each other while they kissed into the night, in each others arms.

**One Thing I have to say is im sorry this is late and it skips places in parts, I was really tired this week and I didn't feel like this is my best work but hopefully next chapters will be longer and more wonderful!! **

**Next Think Happy Birthday to Janto-Addict who is 14 today YAY!! So this Chapter is dedicated to you!!**

**I know it was a Gwen XxX Rhys ending but every body likes a bit of that, a lot of you would NOT be happy if it was a Gwack ending :O **

**Plz Review Janto cookies Freshly Baked For all!!!**


	6. Adoption

**Stopwatches And Something Bigger – Part 6 Beta Version **

"I've got them Ianto!" Jack shouted with a piece of paper in his hand.  
"What have you got Jack?" Ianto asked inquisitively.  
"The adoption papers" Jack answered, and Ianto now looked nervous as he took the papers from Jack.  
"So we're going to do this then?" Ianto asked  
"Yes, but only if we both want to" Jack stroked Ianto's hair which calmed him.  
"It's just, it's a child, what about when we have to go out on missions or when an alien attacks?" Ianto got all hyped up and Jack tried to calm his words as he spoke."Ianto, we can work it out, I love you and the only thing that will make us a whole would be a baby"."But what about Gwen, what is she going to say when she gets here" Ianto used many comments to put Jack off the thought of adoption, but with no avail.  
"We will talk later, don't get so upset" Jack kissed Ianto's head as the cog door opened, It was Gwen, she looked like she hadn't slept.  
"Who dragged you through a hedge this morning?" Jack joked as she walked up the stairs. "Leave it Jack" Gwen snapped as she walked to her desk.  
Right, what's wrong now?" Jack asked.  
"Quite a lot of things, I feel sick, I can't sleep and I feel like I'm going to collapse right now, is that good enough for you!" Gwen put her head on the desk as Ianto put a cup of coffee beside her. She looked up and took the cup and drunk it fast, then her eyes grew wider as she put her hand to her mouth and ran to the toilet.

"I'll go and check on her" Jack said as he ran up the sat at his desk in silence as he browsed through the papers. After that he walked up to the stairs to the toilets where Jack was with Gwen who had her head down the toilet.  
Ianto mouthed to Jack "Is She Alright?" as Jack mouthed back "Yes she will be fine". As Gwen put down the toilet lid and rested her hot head on the top of the lid she closed her eyes.  
"I think you should go home Gwen, we can take care of the paperwork, you need to rest." Jack advised."Ugh maybe your right" Gwen followed her order and went home.  
Ianto watched Gwen walk out the door as he went closer to Jack.  
"We're alone?" Ianto said in a risqué manner."Yes we are" Jack said as they got closer to Jack's Bunk."Don't forget those handcuffs Jones and be ready for a rough ride!"

* * *

3 weeks Later … Movie Night!

Jack, Ianto and Gwen were half way through watching Star Trek when the phone rang. "Who is that at this time?" Gwen asked as Jack answered the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Yes I'm Jack Harkness"  
"Oh, no it ok, we'll be ok, there's always other ways isn't there."  
"Thank you - Bye"

Jacks smile suddenly turned into sadness.  
"They passed - they denied our application." Jack said has he sat down with Ianto and they hugged each other. Gwen hugged Jack for support as she spoke.  
"I'm so sorry, I know they are so wrong, you guys will make great Dads"

"Well some people think differently" Jack replied, as they carried on watching Star Trek. Jack came out with many random and silly comments of the thought of Kirk and Spock and how they were so attracted to each other and Uhura was just a barrier for them to make love.

Gwen stood up as she said "I'm gonna let them see your good parents, you will get a child, I'm not gonna stop till you have one."  
"Gwen it doesn't matter, I need you to calm down." Jack ordered."Oh, god I need to sit down" Gwen said as Jack and Ianto stood up.  
"Are you ok?" Ianto asked."I will be soon." Gwen answered as she breathed in and out.  
"Do you want me to call Rhys?" Jack asked.  
"No, you're all being too over protective. Stop it - its just stress that's all." Gwen replied exasperated.

**Bleh, full of cold! Thank you To My Beta JonesIantoJones for being Amazing! **

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**Review Plz!!! **

**Dedicated To JonesIantoJones, Janto-Rulz, Janto-addict, Captain-Jack95 also to Onomatopoetic who made me get an awesome Beta!!! **


End file.
